


Not Awkward, Wonderful

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It was not awkward, but wonderful.





	Not Awkward, Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any - F/F or F/M. Cunnilingus."

Before she got with Buzz, Jessie had not been sure if she would enjoy having oral sex performed on her. She had previously thought the idea of somebody’s face and mouth right in her genitals to be off-putting or awkward. She had not taken other factors of the action into account. Like what said face and mouth would be doing while the genitals were that close. 

She had been rather uncertain about that particular act— despite having no problems with other sexual acts that involved her vagina, such as intercourse or Buzz fingering her, but Buzz was very understanding and did not push her to do anything she did not want to do.

She eventually got over that uncertainty, and let Buzz perform oral sex on her. 

_Wow._

He had started slowly, by caressing and kissing her thighs, looking at her for confirmation to continue, as he traveled upwards with his kisses, his hands still caressing her, his blue eyes looking at her. And when he finally touched her with his lips, he kissed her clitoris, his hands gently touching her folds, and chills went down her spine, and she could not help but make a sound of “Oooh.”

And it just snowballed from there. 

Pushing her hips into his face escalated to grabbing his head with her hands and pushing his face into her cunt. Soft “oohs” had escalated to loud moans and shouts, sometimes with Buzz’s name, begging him to keep going, her legs surrounding his head. It had taken all of her strength to not ride his face that first time. And by the end of it all, she had had multiple orgasms and was completely taken with the idea of having oral sex performed on her. 

It was not awkward, but wonderful.


End file.
